


Smile

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kiba doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Smile

It's not the moments when he fights Takumi that hurt him most, it's the pain in the other boy's eyes and how their paths seemed to be intertwined yet they are not walking the road along together. 

Kiba sometimes stares at his phone for too long, so long that Kaidou jumps next to him from somewhere and asks what's going on and tells him to put his thought on something else. Kiba smiles it away, like usually. 

He also sometimes lies awake in bed, not being able to sleep, memories of him fighting Takumi mingling with memories of his smile and the gentle soft accidental touches they have. It's all so much contrast and Kiba wishes he could talk to someone but he doesn't know who, clearly not Takumi himself, and Yuka and Kaidou have their own problems. 

He is someone to not consult people with his matters in general, especially not complicated things like these, things like feelings. He had begun to hate the fact that he had met Takumi under these circumstances. Why couldn't Takumi be just a regular cute boy he liked? 

The realization that he liked the other had slowly infiltrated his awareness until it was fully present and Kiba knew he couldn't go back, didn't want to, yet not knowing what was lying ahead. 

He found himself pressing the buttons of his phone until Takumi's number appeared yet he placed it aside and curled himself up in his blankets without calling the other. He went to Kikuchi cleaning more than necessary even though he actually hadn't that much laundry, just to see Takumi's grumpy and troubled face behind the counter. 

Those days when he saw him there talking lively to Keitarou and Mari were the best because they seemed like their lives were just fine and not the mess they actually were. 

Sometimes he took a longer way home than necessary and if he fought along the way, he did it with the wish in the back of his mind to be able to see Takumi again and hang out with him and play baseball. 

Kiba felt he would become gloomy over it and didn't know what to do, a frown on his face as he held onto his phone tightly, staring at the screen when suddenly, it rung shrill through the otherwise silent room and startled him, and he looked at the name on the display and did something that he felt only the other boy could make him do. 

He smiled. 


End file.
